Cornelia's Loose
by avril-irma
Summary: About Cornelia who loses all her friends,by being selfish and proud of her.The starting is kinda strange...but...:D
1. Chapter 1:A dress for the queen

Note:I don't own W.I.T.C.H. so this is just a fanfiction.Enjoy!Please rate and comment.I know this chapter is short,But it's the introduction.

Chapter 1

A dress for the queen

One day in Heatherfield,five girls were shopping till death for a dress.Yes,one dress,five girls.Kind of a strange thing,but no.It was a dress for one of them,that was Cornelia.She was thin,blonde,smart and most of all,stylish.That was everything that Irma hadn't.She was well built(so we not say fat),dark blonde,lazy and not stylish.She was the opposite of Cornelia,and that was it.She faced it.Was it that the reason they were fighting all the time?

"Why don't you get the black one?"Will said loudly to Cornelia."It may show your body very good.And it makes you thiner."

Will was the leader.The tomnboy,read head,thin and very shy sometimes.

"Isn't she thin enough?"Irma commented.

"No,Hay Lin is the thinner of us."Taranee said.

Taranee was the black,afro and cactuses lover.She was calm and very shy.But when she was transformin into a guardian,everything was going off.Yeah,a guardian.The girls had powers.Taranee had the power of fire,and Irma had the earth,Will the heart of Kandrakar and the cosmic energy.When they were transformed,everything was better.Even Irma was looking cool.All of them were.And,let me tell you a little about Hay Lin.She was like a little bird,she had the power of air.Very thin,extremely almost,likes large clothes and big glasses.She loved designing and making clothes,that was her passion.She could make things very beautyful.And I?Well I am Orube,a guardian from Bastiliade,I learned to be a guradian.I mean,a fighter.I came to Kandrakar to help the girls once,and then I got to earth and took the house of took the identity of granddaughter,Rebbeca Rudolph.Well,I am kind of not into this girls.But,that's it.

"I know I am the thinner,but you don't have to make such a big case of this..." Hay Lin said.

"Well,I think I will take the green one." Cornelia said decided.

"No,that is a horrible shade of green." I said.

"Yeah,Orube is right.It looks like dead st." Will said.

"Will talks dirty?"Taranee asked

"Well,I have to go.Dad needs help to his car,and I seriously need to help him.He will burn the house once!" Irma said and leaved.

"Yeah,I should go too,and Cornelia,remember,take the black one!" Will winked and leaved too.

"I have to cook,so bye!"I said.

"Peter needs a new surfboard.I have to go!Bye!"Taranee grined and leaved.

"I need to make new clothes,bye!" Hay Lin said.

So we all leaved and let Cornelia alone.

'What have I done?Why did they all leave?It was just a joke.' Cornelia tought and started crying.

The seller looked at her and said:

"Miss,do you need anything?Do you buy a dress?"

"I will take the light-blue one."

Cornelia tuck the dress and leaved crying.It was a beatyful dress.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2:Never say never

Note:I know it's kinda soon for the 2nd chapter,but as I finished I tought that it's better to put it so maybe I have more reviews!

Chapter 2 Never say never

Cornelia woke up.She was all wet.'What's happening with me?' she tought.'I am becoming lonely and wet,what should come on?OZN's?' but then she realized it was 4:28 AM.She got up and washed her teeth,her face and brushed her hair.Then added some lipstick.She got to the wardrobe,and she tuck a navy blue dress and some light blue flip-flops then got to the terrase.It was beautyful.But the sun didn't raise yet so all she could see was dark.A good dark,an atractive one.She loved it.But then,something rased her up.She was flying!'What's happening?' she asked herself.After that,a form of Caleb got in front of her.  
"Don't give up on you.Never say..."he said and then dissapeard as tucked by someone then you could've hear some yells of:"Caleb,eat your soup!Make your bed!" Was that an 'astral conversation' that wasn't closed?Or he just wanted her to hear those sounds of an old fat woman?But then she became curious.'What did Caleb want to say?Never say..." she said.But then she realized again that it became 5:00 AM already.That was the time when.  
"Cornelia!Cornelia!Make me milk!"yes,the time when Lilian,Cornelia's little sister,wakes up.  
"Little toad,no chance!"Cornelia said."You won't get anything from me,better wake up mom"  
"But I want milk from you"  
"I don't care,you won't get"  
"Oh,I will!" this time Lilian yelled.  
Their mom woke up.  
"What's wrong now?"she asked "Your little daughter woke me up!"Cornelia lied."And now she wants milk"  
"And your big daughter is rude with me,I'm just 7 years old"  
"Little brat,let me catch you"  
"I don't think so,I will run till the South Pole and further!" Lilian said and ran away "Cornelia!!"her mom yelled "What?Oh,that!Leave her alone,she'll come in 5,4,3,2,1"  
"Mom!!!" Lillian screamed in the last second "What did I say?"Cornelia asked ironicaly.  
"Even this time you are right..."her mom said."But that doesn't mean you mustn't be punsihed,by the way,go to sleep,at 12:00 PM you must be at school"  
"Yes mom"  
So Cornelia went to bed and sleeped very good.  
END OF CHAPTER 2 


	3. Chapter 3:Come on EARTH!

Note:So,to CamillaMB,yeah,here's your chapter.Now,this will be very very very short,because I am busy.As you saw in the 1st Chapter,I was Orube.Yep,that was me.But,humm,I won't appear anymore,because it's kinda hard to add me in.

Chapter 3 Come on EARTH!

Day by day.8:00 o'clock -wake up- ,10:00 o'clock -eat- ,12:00 o'clock -be at school- ,18:00 o'clock - go home,watch movies then sleep- .  
Well,you would think this is a nerd schedule.No,it's Cornelia one's.Oh yeah,the raphinated,do-what-I-want Cornelia.Yep,Cornelia Hale.That's her!The one in the left!Oh,how nice she is.But me,Orube?Well,I told you that two days ago I was with them,yes.But,the Oracle tuck me,and now I am just a phantom.So I won't appear anymore,just story tell.The girls forgot me anyway.But,isn't Cornelia rich?Yes,but money cannot buy anything...they cannot buy.  
"Sleep!"Cornelia said."Let me sleep,little toad"  
"Cornelia,is 8:57!"Lilian said with an 'I-didn't-do-anything-!-Just-as-I-told-you-!' tone.  
"So what"  
Cornelia slept back 5 minutes that became.  
"8 hours!How could you sleep 8 hours,Cornelia?It's 16:57"  
"I know,mom!It's not my fault"  
"It's your body,control it"  
"But mom"  
"Don't take me with your fake explanations,miss!Go in your room and sleep,if you are so SLEEPY"  
"I am not sleepy"  
"Oh,you are!I want to see you sleep in the next 10 seconds"  
"But"  
"10"  
"Mom"  
"9"  
"Mom,listen to me"  
"8"  
"Oh god"  
"7"  
"I"  
"6"  
"Really"  
"5"  
"Hate"  
"4"  
"You"  
"3"  
"Sometimes"  
"2"  
"Hear me,mom"  
"1"  
"Yey,you finally finished"  
"Aren't you in bed already?You should've been there by now"  
"Well"  
Cornelia tuck a jacket on her and ran on the street,then she felt like falling out.  
END OF CHAPTER 3 


End file.
